elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
SchindlerID
SchindlerID was a part of the Miconic 10 elevator destination dispatch system introduced by Schindler in 2000. It is the second generation of Schindler's transit management system after Miconic 10. SchindlerID was succeeded by Schindler PORT. Overview SchindlerID can divides buildings into different zones with well-defined access restrictions and controlled access authority. Access zones can be configured by means of the Schindler ID software on a central station. Building owner can construct a large database of people who works in the building, including their personal preferences in the elevators as well as their permissions. Building owners can also set in restriction levels for each floors and can customize it with personal identification medium like badge or an access card. With SchindlerID, passengers needs to identify themselves with badge or PIN code on the Miconic 10 hall call station. The system will check authorization for access to floors they have requested, and then indicates which elevator car they will take to get to their desired floor. The system is also equipped with visitor control which is an interactive touch screen with a telephone that allows visitors to find their destination or look up residents in a building, especially in residential buildings. Residents can then establishes telephone contact and unlocks access for the visitor. An automatic car call is then sent to the elevator system for transport to the resident’s location. Operation Normal operation Like Miconic 10, passengers simply input their desired floor using the Z-Line keypad in the elevator lobby, then proceed to the allocated car shown in the keypad's display. Automatic destination Passengers can program their RFID card into automatic destination so that their destination is automatically assigned after their card is presented. This is a useful and speedy way as they don't have to enter their destination every time and presenting their card. In addition, the floor can also be changed at any Z-Line terminals with card reader. Automatic destination can be programmed by following these steps: *Press the minus (-) button twice *Present the card on the reader *Enter the desired floor number *Press the minus (-) button or wait until the screen shows "OK" PIN code option Schindler ID is also equipped with PIN code access for enchanced security. Passengers can enter their PIN code for personal access and identification, even if they are not carrying their card. PIN code is only valid after it has been authorized by the building security manager. PIN code can be programmed by following these steps: *Press the minus (-) button twice *Present the card on the card reader *Enter the code with 5-9 digits *Press the minus (-) button or wait until the display shows "OK" If a passenger enters an incorrect code, the keypad display would usually shows "INVALID" or "XX". Z-Line INVALID.jpg|Z-Line keypad displays an "INVALID" marquee text after an incorrect PIN has been entered. Notable installations Main article: List of notable SchindlerID elevator installations Gallery Z-Line Edinburgh Tower HK.jpg|SchindlerID destination keypad in The Landmark - Edinburgh Tower, Hong Kong, China. SchindlerID Panel OfficesCTW.jpg|Z-Line keypad with a card scanner and dedicated button. Schindler Z-Line Fixtures (Scanner).jpg|Z-Line hall terminal with card scanner (often found in the Schindler ID elevators). SchindlerID Identify Yourself.png|Z-Line keypad with LED dot-matrix like display telling passenger to display ID card (Schindler ID only) SchindlerID Identify Yourself2.png|Latest Z-Line keypad with Arial Narrow typeset display telling passenger to display ID card (Schindler ID only) SchindlerID Select Floor2.PNG|Z-Line keypad with LED dot-matrix like display telling passenger to select floors (Schindler ID only) (Credit to YouTube User Tamovie1975) SchindlerID SelectFloor NS CyberWorld.png|Z-Line keypad with LED dot-matrix like display telling passenger to select floors (Schindler ID only) SchindlerID Select Floor.png|Latest Z-Line keypad with Arial Narrow typeset display telling passenger to select floors (Schindler ID only) Trivia This system can pre-assigned multiple non-numeric floors.2019 Schindler 7000 (w/ SchindlerID) high speed lift @ K11 MUSEA/K11 ARTUS Notes and references External links *SchindlerID - Individualization & access control system (PDF) Category:Security Category:Destination dispatch Category:Elevator systems